This invention relates generally to an optical illumination system for collimating light that provides for relatively high light transmission. More particularly, the invention is directed to an illumination system having a plurality of optical microprisms and microlenses for redirecting light removed from a non-collimated light source and providing either separately or in combination a non diffuse or a substantially collimated light source output.
A number of optical and illumination applications require the production of either a non diffuse or a collimated light source which provides an efficient output of light. Typical problems encountered with collimated light sources include: 1) a non-uniform light distribution; 2) a lack of a controlled directional output of light; 3) inefficiencies with regard to the amount of the collimated light output versus the amount of the non-collimated light input; and 4) the lack of an efficient collimated light source in a compact design or narrow profile.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the optical and illumination arts to provide an illumination assembly that provides an energy efficient light source while maintaining a narrow profile.